


An Invitation

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Clint Barton's Farm, Dom!Darcy, Dom/sub, F/M, Farmer Clint, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clint's fault, absolutely Clint's fault. </p><p>"You didn't think I'd notice did you?" Darcy's voice sounded. </p><p>"Darce." Clint groaned as footsteps sounded, moving closer to him. "I can explain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine!
> 
> It's been years since I wrote anything porny with no plot of this length so I'm really excited and really nervous all at the same time. After weeks of working on this I've finally worked up the nerve to finish it and post it. I really love this pairing and I've been wanting to write something like this with them for awhile now, so I'm really glad to finally have this finished. 
> 
> I hope you all like it!

An Invitation

xXx

Clint's the one who showed him the best routes through the vents; where all the room vent openings were, where the best places to make a nest were. (Strictly so he could check up on the people he cared about or get away from them). So really, it was all Clint's fault. (What else was new?).

Clint had become a good friend since Bucky returned to an unscripted pattern of thought; his own ideas, his own thoughts and wants, and Clint had been instrumental in assuring that he remained comfortable. Sometimes Bucky wished Clint could be more than that, but he always put that thought away quickly; he was fairly certain Clint and Darcy (the intern from the labs with the big personality) were secretly seeing each other. He wouldn't deny he was a little disappointed at the prospect of Clint's status. Bucky had always swung both ways, although back in his youth he made sure to keep that to himself. Now however, he didn't have to hide what he wanted, at least not usually. Knowing Clint was potentially in a relationship he was hesitant to let the archer know how he really felt. Mostly because he liked Darcy, she had gone just as much out of her way to make Bucky feel as welcome as Clint had. 

Their relationship brought him back to exactly what was Clint's fault. He never should have given Bucky the idea to hide out in the vents when avoiding Natasha and/or Steve.

Bucky had just entered the vents on the third residential level when he heard it, Clint's voice. "Darce." Clint sounded strained, as if he were in pain. Concern ran through Bucky and he silently crawled forward until he reached the vent that opened into Darcy apartment. Her bedroom to be exact. He peaked over the edge of the vent and had to bite his lip to keep the gasp that threatened to spill out. 

Below him Clint was sitting in a chair from the dining room, devoid of his clothing. Despite the aerial view he could see the scarves keeping his hands down to his sides, bound to the side slats of the chair. He wasn't struggling, his eyes tracking something or someone rather, just out of view. Whatever he was watching was apparently quite appealing, if the state of his erection was anything to go by. 

"You didn't think I'd notice did you?" Darcy's voice sounded. 

"Darce." Clint groaned as footsteps sounded, moving closer to him. "I can explain."

"Explain?" She asked finally stepping into view. Bucky had to force his reaction back once again at the sight of her in lacy red bra and panties. He watched as she circled Clint slowly. "What's there to explain, Clint?"  She stopped in front of him, planting herself in his lap. Clint gasped as she swirled her hips. "You were staring at him Clint. Did you like what you saw?" When he didn't reply she ground her hips down against him. He bit out a moan, gasping at the contact. 

"Tell me Clint, did you like what you saw?" She swirled her hips again.

"Fuck! Yes ma’am." He gasped. He could hear her chuckle as she leaned into him, planting bites along his neck. 

Bucky watched mesmerized as Darcy lifted up off his lap, a hand between them, and slid back down. He forced another groan down as Clint threw his head back in a silent cry of ecstasy. Darcy sat atop him for a moment or two before she began the task of lifting up and sitting back down, Bucky had to admit, watching Clint slowly lose his mind as Darcy drove him crazy was the greatest thing he'd ever seen. 

"Fuck baby, I need more." 

"Oh do you?" She asked. "Perhaps you should call Bucky, see if he can give you the more that you need." 

Wait what? 

Bucky tensed his thoughts racing, heart pounding. Clint wanted him too, he'd been watching him. How had he missed it? 

Clint's gasp in the form of Darcy name brought his attention back to the couple below him and he froze when he found Darcy looking up at the ceiling. After a moment he realized how ridiculous he was being, there was no way she knew he was up there watching, but then she winked at him and he knew he was screwed. His best option would be to slowly and quietly get out of there, and then of course he would never speak to them again, much less look at them. 

The problem was he couldn't take his eyes of them, especially when Darcy started touching herself, licking her lips as if she were trying to tease him. Darcy looked back down at Clint, leaning forward and pulling at the scarves around his wrists until they came loose. Instantly, Clint’s arms were around her, holding her to him as he stood and carried her out of sight. He could still hear then though, their gasps and grunts and moans. When that final moment hit them, a collective exclamation of their ecstasy, Bucky backed out of the vent and disappeared into his room, where he locked the door and didn’t come out for the rest of the night.

xXx

Even under threat of torture Bucky would never admit that Darcy Lewis, assistant to the scientifically insane, had managed to sneak up on him. He was in the kitchen, assembling a massive lunch for himself, his attention focused on creating the perfect ratio of mayonnaise to Dijon mustard, when she slid up beside him, barely an inch between them. If someone were able to convince him to admit to being taken by surprise he would proudly state that he had in fact kept from showing his surprise. “I never pictured you as a voyeur.” She spoke softly a sly smile on her face. For second he thought about playing dumb, and if she had seemed mad at him he would have.

“She says to the sniper.”

“Touché.” There was silence and then. “Did you like what you saw?” Bucky cleared his throat, clearly not comfortable with where this conversation could go. He caught Darcy’s smile widening as he remained silent. A feeling of defiance welled up inside of him and he turned to her with a smirk on his face.

“Kinda hard not to doll. You two put on such a pretty show.” He watched as she pulled her lip between her teeth. She was baiting him. Well, Bucky thought, two could play that game. He took a step closer, boxing her in against the counter. “Are you dominant one?”

“We take turns.” She stepped forward herself, chest to chest. “You are a frequent guest in our fantasies though.” He suppressed the little jolt of arousal that shot through him.

“Is that so?” she nodded.

“You know Clint’s birthday is coming up.” She continued.

“I had heard that somewhere.” She grinned.

“I know the perfect gift for him too.” she ran a finger between his pecks.

“And what would that be?” he asked her, hoping he knew the answer.

“A second pair of hands to hold him down.” Bucky groaned, pressing his body along hers. “We’re going to his farm for the weekend; I think you should meet us there. Really give him a birthday surprise he’ll never forget.”

Bucky reached out with his metal hand and pulled Darcy into by her waist. “You baby doll are gonna be the death of me, and maybe Clint too.” She shrugged a cheeky grin on her face.

“At least you’ll both die satisfied and smiling.”

xXx

Clint’s breathing was labored and strained, rasping through the holes in the ball gag strapped to his face. His wrists turned and pulled at the metal cuffs keeping his arms above his head and secured to the slats of the head board. Darcy was sitting in his lap, scratching trails down his chest with her nails and gyrating her hips over his erection. He whined and groaned trying to free himself as she mercilessly teased him. “I think it’s time for your birthday present now, Clint.” She said, sliding down his body and laying a kiss on the tip of his cock. His gasp turned into a groan when she got up instead of going further. “Patience.” She chastised, sauntering over to the bathroom door. She turned back to him. “Now, close your eyes.” she told him. “Good boy.”

Clint listened as the bathroom door opened, but he couldn’t hear much else other than the rustling of clothes. He felt the bed dip, the weight heavier than Darcy and then someone was startling his thighs. He groaned as a cool hand trailed up his thigh. “Damn doll face, you sure it’s not my birthday, too.” Darcy chuckled watching as Clint’s eyes snapped open taking in the sight of Bucky in only his underwear, hands moving all around his legs and abdomen.

“If you’re both good boys, maybe we can work something out for you too.” She told him, perching herself in the chair beside the bed, legs crossed, back straight looking every bit like the queen Clint thought she was. “But for now it’s Clint’s birthday and he’s been such a good boy this year I think he deserves his present, don’t you Bucky?”

“Yes ma’am.” Bucky replied a salacious grin on his face as he slowly leaned down and planted a kiss right where Darcy had just minutes before. He kept their eyes locked together as he darted his tongue out for a quick lap, then another and another until Clint was squirming under his attention. From her chair, Darcy watched enraptured as Bucky finally took Clint into his mouth, swallowing him down. Apparently Bucky didn’t have a gag reflex which served to delight Darcy and drive Clint mad with pleasure. Clint bucked his hips a few times until Bucky pushed him back to the bed holding him down with his increased strength. Darcy bit into her lip, as Clint’s abs rippled and tensed. He was trying to thrust, to arch up into Bucky’s mouth but he wouldn’t let him, keeping him secure to the mattress. Clint whimpered and groaned behind his gag, eyes screwed shut and breathing even more erratic than before.

He was trying to speak behind the gag, but they couldn’t make out what he was trying to say. Whatever it was, it was obvious Clint was getting close, so Darcy stood from the chair and with her authoritative voice she ordered Bucky to stop. Bucky pulled up with a pop and was gasping and writhing at being left so close. Darcy chuckled, walking up to the side of the bed and pulling Bucky in for a long dirty kiss. She broke the kiss and pulled Bucky off the bed to stand beside her. She then leaned over Clint and wrapped her fist around the base of his cock, squeezing just enough to pull him back. Clint dug his heels into the bed, begging for more with the arch of his hips. “You didn’t really think I would be that easy did you, Clint?” she asked, releasing him. He whimpered, his eyes begging her to take mercy on him.

Beside her, Bucky was mesmerized by Darcy’s dominant streak. Having known Darcy for a little over two years now, he could honestly say, that despite her big personality he had never thought she was capable of something like this. He always figured her usual attitude was just a cover for the insecure little girl hiding under baggy sweaters and thick framed glasses. Now watching her dominate Clint in her purple corset and matching panty, stocking and garter set he couldn’t figure out how he had been so wrong.

“Bucky.” Her voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up at her, her eyes tracing his face. “You still with us?” he smirked, nodding.

“Yes Ma’am.” She smirked at his reply and took him by the hand, leading him to the foot of the bed where she pushed him to sit down on the blanket chest. She looked over the top of his head to find Clint starring at them desperately.

“Don’t take your eyes off us.” She ordered Clint, before lifting one long leg up and placing it, spiked heel and all beside Bucky’s leg, his face in perfect position in front of her crotch. “Now, let’s see what had Clint so excited.” Bucky smirked up at her, leaning forward, and sliding the fabric of her panties aside to run a finger teasingly through her folds. She moaned, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as he teased. Darcy looked up just as he pulled his finger away and replaced it with his tongue. She gasped, her hands fisting his hair and he ate her out enthusiastically. She barely had time to register his fingers sliding into her before they began stroking at her g-spot with a short curing motion.

It was only when she looked back at Clint, eyes glazed with lust and cock purpling with his need to release that she could feel her end coming. Mouth open on a scream and head thrown back she came harder than she had in a long time. She could her legs giving out, but instead of hitting the floor, Bucky was there, his strong arms wrapping around her and holding her close as she came down from her high. “We will definitely be doing that again at some point.” She murmured. Bucky chuckled.

“Whatever you want Ma’am.” Darcy hummed in glee.

“Oh Clint, he’s very obedient and respectful.” She reached up and ran a finger along his jaw. “I think I’ll keep him.”

“Lucky me.” he replied nipping at her throat.

The indignant and muffled complaint from the bed drew their attention back to Clint, who looked rather put out at having been seemingly forgotten. Darcy chuckled, stepping out of Bucky’s hold and slowly sauntering back to the bed side. “Don’t worry birthday boy, I didn’t forget about you.” She told him, reaching into the draw on the nightstand and pulling out two condoms and a bottle of lube. She tossed the bottle to Bucky with a wicked smile. “Be a dear prep him would you?” Bucky looked hesitant until Clint groaned around the gag, his eyes rolling back in his head as he leaned back into the pillows. “As you can see he’s very excited by the idea of you fucking him.” Bucky smirked, moving back to the bed and setting to work.

Darcy watched fascinated as Bucky lube up his fingers and began the careful process of opening Clint up. After a few minutes of teasing, Bucky deemed him prepared and stripped himself of his underwear. Darcy took one of the condoms and opened it up before taking a hold of Bucky and pumping once, twice, three times. Bucky hissed, watching with hooded eyes as she slid the condom on him. Bucky then replaced himself on the bed and spread Clint’s thighs, sliding in slowly passed the tight ring of muscle.

Clint whimpered at the feeling, his body pliant and relaxed as Bucky slid in to the root. “Holy shit.” Darcy breathed and Bucky looked to her. “You two sure do make a pretty picture.” She told him chewing on her lip and admiring the way they fit together. Bucky kept eye contact as he pulled out and slid back in slowly, teasing not only Clint but Darcy as well.

“You better hurry Doll, I don’t think he’s gonna last very long.” Bucky told her as Clint squirmed jerked around. Darcy wasted no time then, opening the second condom and sliding it onto to Clint’s cock. Then with Bucky’s help she straddled Clint’s hips, facing away from Bucky, and slowly slid down his length all the way to the base. They both took great pleasure in the sounds Clint made. Clint looked down at them when he heard Darcy’s moan of delight, finding Bucky had pulled Darcy’s breasts from her corset and began fondling them as they se their pace.

Darcy began by rocking back and forth, grinding into Clint’s pelvis while Bucky started thrusting long and deep, hitting his prostate with every slide into home. Not long after they picked up their pace, this time Darcy bouncing on his lap, sending her breasts tumbling everywhere, and what a sight that was to see. With every thrust and hitch of their hips they were brought closer and closer to completion until they finally spilled over the edge on after the other.

Bucky slid free and disposed of both Condoms. When he came back out of the bathroom he stopped in the doorway, watching as Darcy undid each hand cuff and slowly lowered Clint’s arms back to his sides, and then undid the gag and set it on the table to clean later. She then began the slow process of rubbing him down, massaging at his shoulders and chest and petting his hair softly, cooing all the while about what about how well he did and asking him if he was okay and did he need anything? When Clint replied that he was fine, a goofy tired grin on his face, she stood up and stripped from her corset and panties and then lay down beside him. When she noticed Bucky a tint of pink flushed her cheeks and for the first time he saw the young woman he originally thought Darcy to be. Demure beneath the armor of snark and tacky wool.

They both reached out for him then and he moved to the bed, lying on Clint’s other side. Clint chuckled as they both snuggled up to him.

_“Best Birthday ever.”_


End file.
